


Notes from the Dead

by hellafandom



Series: Sad Prussia fics [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Nations Dissolvement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1608359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellafandom/pseuds/hellafandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all nations are as privileged as the Roman Empire and Germania after they die. Being able to visit the world of the living whenever they want is granted only after many many years. So for now, Prussia must find other ways to comfort his friends. (This is really sad and I hold no responsibility for any tears)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone had always expected Prussia to go out with a bang. To go down fighting. Clinging onto life like one of those annoying barcode stickers that never quite rip off. They never expected the German nation to simply fade away while sleeping on the couch in his brothers basement. Even months later it was a shock. Nobody had even been there to see it. Germany had come home to so find the home, no, the house, silent. Without the laughter, and obnoxious music, and the chirping of that bird, and the smell of food ready when Germany came home that place was no longer a home. He had found Prussia's Iron Cross on the couch. The only thing that had stayed. He had sat down on that couch for a long time, hoping Prussia was just out. Shopping. Yes. That was it. He was shopping. But that didn't feel right. There would be a note. Germany felt tears start to run down his face and buried his face, tears dripping down his cheeks, onto his hands and the cross. After a few minutes, his sobbing let up and he tucked the cross into his pocket, the metal feeling much too heavy. Walking upstairs, he pulled out his phone and dialed France's phone. After a few rings, the other man picked up "Hello Germany. How are you?"  
Germany swallowed before speaking, his voice cracking "Francis, Gilbert... He... He's..."  
He could here the other nations concern "Gilbert? Is he hurt? Can you not find him? What's wrong?"  
"He's gone."  
The words were greeted with a stunned silence until he heard Francis clear his throat "Do you want to talk about it?"  
"No. We all knew it would happen. I'll be okay. Good-bye." He hung up, leaving France with a dial tone in his ear and tears running down his face.  
In about a week, all the nations knew. Some were surprised. Others less so. There was never a funeral. If someone would have gone into Germany's basement they would have found everything packed up in boxes. All the furniture gone. Even Gilbert's beloved canvas couch that had more graffiti on it that a public school bathroom wall.

The way Prussia's death affected everyone came out slowly over the next year. Germany forgot his papers at meetings more and more often. He often looked tired. 

Denmark alternated between being completely drunk to more sober than anyone had seen him.

France stopped flirting. He even stopped hitting on England. He was more withdrawn than anyone had ever seen him.

When the annual tomato crop in Spain's garden came in he didn't harvest it. He simply stared at it, sometimes for hours at a time.

Russia was more often found with a bottle of vodka than not.

North Italy stopped smiling. South Italy started smiling. Both brothers were silent.

Poland stopped talking in his girly voice. He stopped wearing dresses. In fact all he seemed to do was to ride whatever horse he could find hard through the countryside for hours.

Austria stopped playing music. Hungary stopped carrying around her frying pan. And so another house became a home without Prussia's constant interference, and the sound of bickering ceased and music did not flow.

The Baltics tried to move on but found it hard with Prussia no longer randomly dropping in and playing games with them.

Japan felt the same, having grown accustomed to Prussia playing video games with him.

All of the nations felt as if their life had been somewhat stilled.

Even England found himself lost in thought more often, thinking of how it would be to lose his brother and to the days when him and Prussia had been superpowers.

Time may heal all wounds, but they often heal funny. Even after a year.

That's how much time had passed when Germany came home from the meeting that day. He walked in and something felt different. Looking around he frowned, the house was clean. It had been vacuumed, papers stacked neatly, everything dusted. And he smelled... Food? Walking to the kitchen, he saw his favorite meal on the table. His eyes wandered around and he spotted Prussia's Iron Cross. He picked it up and a note fluttered to the floor. Reading it, his eyes filled with tears. "Brother, you know this would happen. Don't let the fact that the awesome me is gone mean that you're going to let dust get on the shelves! I'm not kidding. You need to take care of yourself. I'm sure you can do it. You were always a tough little guy. So chin up and stay awesome. Love, Gilbert" Germany carefully set down the note and sat down, eating the food. His brother hadn't abandoned him. He was still out there. He could visit sometimes. Smiling he finished the food and went to bed, making sure to gather all his papers for the next day before going to bed.

Over many many months, many nations got similar treatment. In October, Denmark was going to grab more beer out of his pantry when he found a note "Don't worry buddy, I got lots of beers before you could get any. Go to Oktoberfest if you want. I won't mind. Besides my brother needs a drinking buddy. Stay cool. -your drinking buddy from the sky" Denmark clutched the note and put the beer down. Maybe, it was just time to find a new person to drink with. Finland, Ludwig, Canada, Netherlands. That sounded nice.

November was the Italies. North and South, separate envelopes. "Hey Feli! I have to say, me and your Granpa sure do miss your smile! I may not be there to smile with you, but the world still needs your smile. Have fun! Eat food! Live your life! -Gilbert (and Rome)" Romano's note was different. "Hey buddy, don't worry. You're not going to fade anytime soon. You still exist and you will for a long time. Just keep being yourself. Do what you like. It won't hurt to live. Well, I sure hope not, because that's what you'll being doing for a good while." The brothers looked at their notes for a while then up at each other, hugging and crying.

Everyone expected the next note to be Spain or France next. But it seemed Prussia's Christmas visit was someone else. The note was found by Russia, taped to the bottle of vodka he had been drinking. "Russia I know we didn't get along sometimes but get your head out of the bottle. We both knew this would happen. We had a good time while I was here and now I'm gone. Keep going." A simple note. But the next time they saw Russia he had sobered up and gone back to his old antics, convinced everyone was his friend, and accidentally frightening people.

January was Poland "Poland, one day you're going to be taller than me again and wearing a dress. Stay strong buddy. Even though you sort of hate my guts. I'm sorry I did what I did and that I never apologized before. I didn't know how. Pet Gunther for me will you?"

February was France. It was taped to a box of chocolates with a rose on it 'France, I think you'd be better off spreading more love instead of mourning the love you lost when I went away. I'll always love you my friend. And you will always live me. And even though I'm gone, you don't have to stop flirting with people. Mother Britannia says it's funny when you bother her kids."

When the time came again to harvest tomatoes a note showed up for Spain "Spain, harvest the tomatoes without me. I don't mind." Smiling sadly, Spain did that and spread his harvest around to all the countries. Something was slowly mending. Slowly but surely.

And the notes still came

"Japan, sorry I can't play video games with you anymore" 

"Hey Baltics, I'm sure you can find another game buddy. I left the cards and dice to you. Just ask Ludwig for them"

"Don't worry England, you and your brothers aren't going anywhere."

"Austria, I miss your music. Play some Mozart sometimes. And loud so I can hear it up here."

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I ever caused you Elizabeth. I miss listening to the three of us argue. It's so quiet in your house now. Don't stop hitting people with the frying pan now that I'm gone. It's fun to watch."

A few years later everyone had managed to move on. At a meeting on the 10 year anniversary of Prussia's fading, a note appeared in the center of the table

"you guys still remember me? I miss you guys."


	2. Party Crasher

None of the countries knew how many years it took for a deceased country to be able to visit like Germania and the Roman Empire did. Neither of the two countries offered any hints either, when asked they would simply reply that Prussia was gathering his strength for something. A very vague something apparently. So the countries let it go. Not quite losing hope or forgetting about him but letting Prussia take the time he needed to do what he needed to do.

That didn't stop anyone from making bets on who he would visit first however. 

On the 25th anniversary of Prussia's passing everyone had gathered to commemorate it. Usually this was done with black clothing and solemn testimonies but a note had arrived saying that if his party didn't involve drinking and games then they weren't really celebrating him at all. Seriously. 

And so the party was loud, lots of countries in groups telling stories, drinking, playing cards, playing dice. Germany had grouped in with the Baltics, Denmark, and England for a game of poker. Germany got up to grab them all some more beer, and when he came back the whole table looked like they had seen a ghost. Looking down at his seat he saw his brother hold in his cards and studying them. Prussia shook his head and looked up "Bro, your cards suck." Germany set the beers down on the table, then enveloped Prussia in a hug "I missed you." Prussia patted his back "I know. I know." They stayed like that for a while then Prussia let go and handed Germany back his cards. 

Going around the room he said hello to all his old friends and frenemies, almost got smacked by Hungary's frying pan before she hugged him, scared the crap out of Spain and France, compared his height to Poland's, and generally had a good time. At the end of the party, he said goodbye to all the countries as they left, Germany was last to go and Prussia hugged him goodbye "See you next year bro." Germany smiled sadly "Not staying?" Prussia shook his head "Can't. But next year." Germany nodded and Prussia hugged him again then faded off. Germany wiped away a tear then nodded "Next year." Walking out of the room he went to find the rest of the countries. There were bets to settle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just couldn't leave this as sad as I left it so I wrote up something really quick to try and give it a happier ending. I am sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> God I made myself cry multiple times while writing this. I'm so sorry. Why does this exist. And yes I know the idea is a bit cliche BUT I WAS SAD AND I WAS LISTENING TO SAD PRUSSIA AMVS AND THIS IS WHAT CAME OF IT.


End file.
